Aku, Tantangan, dan Pertaruhan nyawa
by sun setsuna
Summary: Summary: Tetsujin memberikan tantangan kepada Akihisa dan kawan-kawan. Seperti apakah tantangannya? Bisakah mereka melewatinya? Silahkan dicari tahu. Multi-pairing.


**Aku, Tantangan Dan Pertaruhan Nyawa**

**by Sun Setsuna**

**Baka to Test to Syokanjou © Inoue Kenji**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rated : T**

Silahkan membaca!

**Don't like don't flame **

Pagi hari di Sekolah Fumiizuki

Kelas 2F. Kelas dengan tingkatan paling rendah di Sekolah ini. Kelas dengan fasilitas sangat sangat sangat sederhana ini dihuni oleh mereka yang kurang beruntung dalam ujian, atau sebut saja 'BODOH'. Tapi ada juga yang masuk ke kelas ini karena tidak menyelesaikan ujian karena sakit. Walaupun begitu, kelas ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Setiap penghuni didalamnya memiliki kemampuan dan tekad yang tak kalah dari kelas-kelas yang lainnya.

Suasana santai. Begitulah yang tergambar ketika kita memasuki kelas ini. Ada yang asik bermain game, tidur-tiduran, mengobrol, bahkan ada juga yang sedang mengasah senjata tajam. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukan ini di kelas kalian.

Srek!

Pintu tua yang sudah lapuk digeser dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Suasana yang tadinya santai kini berubah menjadi tegang ketika seorang pria berbadan tegap yang dikenal dengan julukan Tetsujin alias manusia besi (nama aslinya Nishimura) masuk keruangan tersebut. Semua mata para siswa tertuju padanya sambil menelan ludah. Rasa takut bercampur ngeri menjadi satu. Kedatangannya adalah pertanda buruk bagi para siswa yang tidak suka berkutat dengan pelajaran seperti mereka.

Brak!

Dia meletakkan setumpuk kertas diatas meja dan memasang tampang iblisnya.

"HARI INI KITA ULANGAN!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"HAH!?"

Semua murid mengeluarkan suara yang sama.

"Oi, Tetsujin, apa kau bercanda!?" teriak seorang siswa protes atas keputusan mendadak sang guru.

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Yoshii?" balas sang guru sambil memberikan wajah sangarnya dihadapan yang bertanya, Yoshii Akihisa.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Akihisa yang nyalinya langsung ciut begitu melihat wajah menakutkan Tetsujin.

"Ada lagi yang keberatan?" tanyanya pada seisi kelas dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala. "Jika begitu, siapkan alat tulis kalian!" perintahnya, dan langsung dituruti oleh para siswa.

Trak srek srek.

Semua siswa telah siap dengan peralatan 'tempur' nya masing-masing.

"Bagaiman ini, aku belum siap."

"Sial, aku belum belajar sama sekali."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau belajar?"

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti kau."

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini kawan?"

"Aku tersesat dan sampai dikelas ini tanpa sengaja."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Terdengar komentar para siswa sambil menyiapkan alat-alat tulis mereka.

"Bagi yang tidak memenuhi nilai minimal, akan mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran setelah pulang sekolah selama sebulan."

"HAH!"

"Kejam sekali kau!"

"Tidak manusiawi!"

Rutuk para siswa.

"Tapi sebelum dimulai, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian." ucap Tetsujin sambil menatap seluruh siswa diruangan itu.

"Apa?" tanya para siswa penuh harap.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian dua pilihan. Mengikuti ujian ini, atau mengikuti tantangan yang ada di dalam saku milikku ini. Mana yang akan kalian pilih?" ucap Tetsujin sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Mata para siswa mulai mengamati kantung Tetsujin dan mencoba mengira-ngira apa isinya.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kita akan disuruh loncat dari atas sekolah ini."

"Heh! Apa itu tidak terlalu sadis?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah dia dinamakan Tetsujin."

"Atau mungkin kita akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan 50 kali."

"Atau disuruh melihat kepala sekolah mandi."

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melakukan itu."

Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda tentang tantangan yang akan diberikan Tetsujin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yuuji?" tanya Akihisa pada temannya tersebut. Di belakangnya tampak Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi, dan Mutsulini ikut menatap pria yang dulu pernah dikenal sebagai anak ajaib sewaktu SD dulu.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatap padaku?" tanya Yuuji dengan malas.

"Karena kau yang biasanya membuat strategi," ucap Akihisa dan diikuti oleh anggukan teman-teman seperjuangannya yang lain.

"Cih," desis Yuuji.

Dia mulai berpikir sambil mengamati sikap Nishimura-sensei dari atas kebawah.

"Bagaimana Yuuji?" tanya Akihisa lagi.

"Jika melihat gerak-geriknya, aku rasa tantangannya tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengikuti ulangan mendadak seperti ini. Aku belum belajar sama sekali. Itu sama saja bunuh diri," jawab Yuuji memberi penjelasan dan didengarkan dengan serius oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah jika menurutmu seperti itu. Aku percaya padamu," komentar Akihisa dengan tatapan seorang sahabat.

"Terima kasih kaw-"

"Tapi jika tantangan Tetsujin diluar batas manusia, aku akan menghajarmu!" tambah Akihisa sambil mencengkram kerah sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang percaya padaku!"

"Aku percaya kalau kau akan membuatku kesulitan!"

"Kau!"

"Tidak apa-apa Akihisa-kun, aku juga akan ikut denganmu," ucap Himeji dan membuat Akihisa terkejut.

"Himeji-san?"

"Kau tidak perlu menemani si bodoh ini Himeji-san. Kau bisa lulus dengan mudah jika mengikuti ulangan ini," ucap Yuuji menyindir Akihisa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakamoto-kun," balas Himeji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum manis. "Aku rasa akan ada hal yang menarik jika aku bersama Akihisa-kun." Tambahnya sambil menatap Akihisa.

"Himeji-san…"

"Akihisa-kun…"

Minami yang melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran diantara Akihisa dan Himeji mulai merasa cemburu.

"A-Aki! Aku juga akan menemanimu!" ucapnya sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Akihisa menatap Minami dengan heran. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti juga belum belajar dan khawatir akan men-"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh kau!" sungut Minami dan mulai menjepit Aki dengan kakinya.

"GAAH! Punggungku!"

"Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi…" Dan Mutsulini mulai mencari-cari kesempatan untuk dapat memotret pantsu Minami.

"Aku juga akan ikut tantangan itu." ucap Hideyoshi sambil membelai rambutnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Mutsulini?"

"Aku juga ikut," jawab Mutsulini sambil mengangkat jempolnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagi mereka yang memilih tantangan silahkan tunggu di luar!" ucap Tetsujin memberi instruksi. Akihisa dan kawan-kawanpun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

1 jam kemudian.

Para siswa yang memilih untuk mengikuti ulangan telah selesai, Akihisa dan yang lainnya kembali memasuki kelasnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Nishimura dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Cepatlah Tetsujin, kau malah membuatku semakin tertekan!" protes Akihisa.

"Itulah yang aku inginkan. Wajah tertekanmu benar-benar membuatku terhibur, hahaha…" Tawa Tetsujin dan membuat Akihisa sweatdrop.

"Lalu, apa tantangannya?" tanya Yuuji.

"Tantangannya adalah…"

.

.

.

.

"Tantangannya adalah, kalian harus merayu teman kalian!" ucap Tetsujin dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Heh!"

"Tantangan macam apa itu, menggelikan sekali." Ejek Akihisa sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Apa kau lebih memilih untuk berenang bersama ikan hiu, Yoshii?" tanya Tetsujin.

"Aku pilih tantangan yang pertama!" jawab Akihisa cepat. 'Dia benar-benar akan membuatku melakukannya jika menolak tantangan yang pertama.'

"Nah Yoshiii, silahkan kau duluan," ucap Tetsujin pada Akihisa.

"Eh! Kenapa harus aku yang pertama?" tunjuk Akihisa pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada protes.

"Aku terima!" jawab Akihisa cepat. 'Dia benar-benar gila!'

"Nah, Yoshii, silahkan kau duluan." ucap Tetsujin pada Akihisa.

"Eh! Kenapa harus aku yang pertama?" tunjuk Akihisa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku suka wajah menderitamu," jawab Tetsujin tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Dasar iblis," gumam Akihisa.

Pria malang tersebut mulai kebingungan.

"Siapa ya yang akan aku rayu?" Akihisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya. "Shimada Minami."

"I-iya," Sahut Minami tidak menyangka kalau Akihisa akan memilihnya.

"Eh? Kenapa Minami!" teriak Akihisa sambil melihat pada Yuuji yang sedang mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Shimada Minami'. Ternyata Akihisa tidak sengaja menyebut nama Minami karena membaca tulisan yang dipegang Yuuji.

Dihampirinya pemuda berbadan tegap itu dengan emosi. "Kau sengaja ingin membunuhku ya Yuuji!" teriaknya sewot.

"Aku hanya membantumu memilih, itu saja." jawab Yuuji sambil memasang wajah malaikat yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu dan dia membunuhku!"

"Itulah yang aku harapkan."

"Sialan kau Yuuji!"

"A-Aki," panggil Minami malu-malu.

'Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi,' batin Akihisa mulai panik. Dia belum tahu bagaimana caranya merayu seorang wanita. "Hei Hideyoshi, bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merayu," bisik Akihisa pada Hideyoshi.

"Itu mudah. Kau cukup membandingkannya dengan sesuatu yang indah," jawab Hideyoshi dengan santai. Dia sudah sering melakukan hal semacam ini di pentas drama.

"Begitu ya," Akihisa tampak mulai berpikir. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak tapi dia sedang melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Aku sudah dapat!" serunya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Semoga beruntung," ucap Hideyoshi sambil menepuk pundak Akihisa.

"Ehem, Minami," panggil Akihisa dan mulai memasang wajah yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

"I-iya." jawab Minami blushing.

"Minami. Kalau aku melihatmu, aku jadi ingat bulan," ucap Aki dengan pedenya. 'Oke. Aku rasa bulan cukup indah untuk menggambarkan wajah Minami yang manis. Ya… Walaupun sedikit berlebihan juga sih jika membandingkannya dengan sikapnya yang kasar.'

"Eh? A-aku… Sepeti bulan?" tampak Minami jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Aki. Dipuji seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai membuat dirinya serasa melayang-layang.

'Yes, aku berhasil!' batin Akihisa dengan perasaan senang. Tidak disangka dia akan melewati tantangan yang diberikan Tetsujin dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu Shimada," ucap Yuuji dari belakang Minami dan membuat Akihisa merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku penah membaca kalau sebenarnya bulan itu memiliki banyak lubang dipermukaannya,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu Yuuji!" teriak Akihisa mencak-mencak.

Seketika itu juga aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuh Minami

"Apa wajahku sebegitu jeleknya, Aki?" tanyanya sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku," ucap Akihisa mulai keluar keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Minami dan mulai menjepit Aki dengan kedua tangannya.

"AAA! Maaf Minami! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Tanganku! Tanganku akan patah!"

"Baiklah, siapa yang selanjutnya?" tanya Tetsujin mengabaikan muridnya yang sedang menderita tersebut.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Yuuji mengajukan diri. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keteman-temannya dan berhenti di satu orang.

"Shouko," ucapnya datar.

"Iya, Yuuji."

"Sedang apa kau ada disini?" tanya Yuuji dengan urat kepala yang mucul dikepalanya. Tentu saja dia heran dan merasa kesal kenapa Shouko bisa ada dikelasnya.

"Aku diberitahu oleh orang baik bahwa kalau aku kesini aku akan dipuji oleh orang yang aku sayangi." ucap Kirishima Shouko sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Orang baik?"pikir Yuuji dan tergambarlah sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Dia langsung melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Akihisa sedang memasukkan kembali handphone yang digenggamnya. 'Cih, masih sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan itu dalam posisi seperti itu, benar-benar keras kepala.'

Dan kontak mata keduanyapun terjadi.

Jadi kau orang baik itu

Tentu, aku ini memang baik. Kau baru tahu ya?

Kau ingin membalasku ya, Akihisa?

Kau yang memulai pertempuran ini, Yuuji.

Jadi kau menantangku?

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup senang kawan

"Cepat rayu aku, suamiku," ucap Shouko sambil blushing.

"Berhenti berkata yang bukan-bukan!" teriak Yuuji pada Shouko.

"Tenanglah Sakamoto-kun, aku rasa Kirishima-san hanya ingin membantumu," ucap Himeji berusaha menenangkan Yuuji.

"Hm," Shouko menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Himeji. Padahal itu tidak benar.

"Baiklah," ucap Yuuji pasrah.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Sakamoto," ucap Tetsujin.

"Shouko," panggil Yuuji pada gadis berambut hitam panjang didepannya.

"Iya Yuuji," ucap Shouko sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau membuang taser itu terlebih dulu!" teriak Yuuji sambil menunjuk taser yang sedang dipegang Shouko.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau malah membuatku tertekan!" teriaknya berpeluh keringat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Shouko menyimpan kembali taser yang tadi dipegangnya.

'Berpikirlah Yuuji. Jangan sampai kau salah ucap dan berakhir seperti dia," pikirnya sambil melirik pada Akihisa yang masih dalam jepitan Minami.

Yuuji langsung berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan kalimat rayuan yang tepat untuk Shouko. 'Tidak kusangka tantangannya akan berbahaya seperti ini. Nyawaku dipertaruhkan disini.' batinnya sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Yuuji, aku menunggumu," ucap Shouko dan kembali memamerkan teasernya.

"Iya aku mengerti!"

"Silahkan."

"Shouko," ucap Yuuji sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain, tidak melihat wanita tersebut di depannya. Shouko blushing dan membuat Yuuji geregetan.

"Shouko, kau itu seperti matahari," ucap Yuuji singkat.

"Artinya?" tanya Shouko memastikan maksud dari ucapan atau rayuan Yuuji barusan.

"Matahari, yang cahayanya bisa membuat kulit menghitam, seperti kau yang sering membuatku hangus dengan setrumanmu…" Tampak Shouko mulai mendekatkan taser-nya kearah Yuuji dan membuat pemuda tersebut segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wa-walaupun begitu, semua makhluk hidup membutuhkan matahari. Seperti aku yang membutuhkanmu. Kau menerangi hidupku yang suram. Kau memberikan warna dalam hidupku. Kau membuat hatiku hangat dengan cintamu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Shouko." ucap Yuuji dengan sedikit blushing di wajahnya.

Dan dengan kalimat itu selesai sudah rayuan yang diucapkan Yuuji.

Senyap

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut menatap kearah pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Yuuji akan berkata seperti itu pada Shouko.

'Sial sepertinya kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan!'

"Yuuji…" ucap Shouko sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuji dengan nada jutek seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita ke KUA," ucap Shouko dan langsung menyeret Yuuji keluar kelas.

"Tu-tunggu Shouko, yang tadi itu cuma pura-pura!"

"Aku tidak dengar," ucapnya dan terus membawa Yuuji.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak dengar kalau barusan kau menjawabku!" ucap Yuuji sweatdrop.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya," ucap Shouko masih dengan wajah memerah. Gadis tersebut lalu menutup pintu kelas dan yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah suara Yuuji yang berteriak.

"Terkutuklah kau Akihisa!"

"Ehem!" Tetsujin berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-muridnya yang masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuuji tadi.

"Baiklah. Siapa lagi selanjutnya?" tanya Tetsujin pada murid-muridnya.

"A-aku sensei." ucap Himeji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan Himeji-san. Siapa yang ingin kau rayu?" tanya Tetsujin.

Dengan malu-malu, Himeji menghampiri Akihisa.

"Eh?" Akihisa tidak menyangka kalau Himeji akan memilihnya.

"Mizuki," ucap Minami dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan melepaskan Akihisa dari cengkramannya.

"Himeji-san, apa kau yakin kau tidak sakit?" tanya Nishimura sensei meragukan apa yang dilakukan Himeji.

"Oi Tetsujin! Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak pantas dirayu!" protes Akihisa.

"Memang," jawab Tetsujin singkat dan padat.

"Tidak sensei, aku serius!" ucap Himeji sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mungilnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Silahkan kau teruskan."

"Akihisa-kun," panggil Himeji malu-malu.

"Iya Himeji," ucap Akihisa sambil menatap lembut gadis berambut pink dihadapannya.

"Akihisa-kun, kau…."

"Iya?"

"KAU SEPERTI KERA!" teriak Himeji dengan lantang.

"AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP LAGI!" Akihisa berteriak dengan berlinang air mata dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Akihisa-kun, bukan seperti itu maksudku!" teriak Himeji panik dan langsung menangkap tangan Akihisa. "Ma-maksudku adalah, kau seperti kera karena kau sering meloncat-loncat dihatiku," ucap Himeji malu-malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Eh? Seperti itu ya? Hehe..." ucap Akihisa dengan wajah memerah juga.

"Akihisa-kun…"

"Himeji-san…"

Minami yang melihat keduanya saling berpandangan mesra kembali merasakan ada yang bergejolak dihatinya, cemburu.

"Aki!" panggil Minami dengan wajah kesal.

"A-apa Minami?" tanya Akihisa takut-takutan. 'Apa dia marah padaku? Apa kesalahanku?'

'Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau kalah!' batin Minami bergelora. "Aki!"

"I-ya Minami,"

"DASAR KAU KECOA!"

'Aku tahu dia marah padaku!' batin Akihisa dan langsung berlutut di kaki Minami.

"Maafkan aku Minami! Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi tolong ampuni nyawaku!"

"A-Aki, Ka-kau seperti kecoa yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dibunuh. Seperti aku yang yang tidak bisa membunuh kehadiranmu di hatiku. Bagaimanapun aku mencobanya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku menyukaimu Aki!" ucap Minami dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"EH?" Akihisa terkejut dengan apa yang Minami ucapkan. "Ja-jadi kau sedang merayuku juga?" tanyanya dengan wajah ikut memerah.

"Te-tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku serius," ucap Minami dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Oh, hehe… Aku kira kau serius mengataiku kecoa." ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. walaupun kau itu sangat bodoh aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya," ucap Akihisa sweatdrop.

'Tapi kalimat setelahnya aku serius, Aki. Aku menyukaimu. Dasar kau bodoh.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal dua orang lagi yang belum," ucap Nishimura-sensei sambil melihat kearah Mutsulini dan Hideyoshi.

"Tidak!" teriak Akihisa histeris.

"Ada apa Yoshii?" tanya Nishimura dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku tidak rela kalau kedua orang itu saling merayu!" jeritnya sambil berlinang air mata dan memeluk Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi! Rayu aku saja!"

'Ya ampun anak ini,' batin Nishimura-sensei sweatdrop.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Mutsulini-kun," tanya seorang wanita dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kudo Aiko," ucap Mutsulini begitu melihat gadis berambut hijau itu masuk kelasnya.

"Ane ue!" ucap Hideyoshi dengan wajah shock ketika melihat ada seorang lagi di belakang Aiko yang juga ikutan masuk, kakaknya.

"Kudou-san! Kinoshita-san!" ucap Akihisa dengan mata berbinar. Akhirnya dia tidak harus melihat kedua temannya saling merayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hideyoshi pada saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Aku hanya menemani Kudou dan ingin melihat adik kesayanganku kesusahan menerima tantangan menggelikan ini," jawab Kinoshita Yuuko sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan tantangan seperti ini! Ini mudah bagiku!" ucap Hideyoshi sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Apa kau bisa merayuku?" tantang Yuuko pada Hideyoshi.

"Apa? Merayumu? Biar dipaksa sekalipun tidak akan ada yang mau merayu wanita galak sepertimu!"

Brak!

Suara tembok retak Akibat pukulan Yuuko.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Hi-de-yo-shi," ucap Yuuko dengan aura setan di belakang tubuhnya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa sensei?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil keluar keringat dingin. Dia merasa keberatan jika harus merayu saudara kembarnya itu. Salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak membatasi pada siapa kau melakukan rayuan. Itu terserah kalian, yang penting dia masih siswa di sekolah ini," jawab Tetsujin dan membuat Hideyoshi keluar keringat dingin.

"Nah, Hideyoshi. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa rayuan seorang anak teater," ucap Yuuko dengan nada meremehkan.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu!" seru Hideyoshi yang merasa tidak terima jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan nama teater.

Makhluk bergender pria tapi memiliki kecantikan seorang wanita itu langsung menarik tubuh kakaknya kedalam pelukannya yang membuat Yuuko terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hide-"

"Aku…" ucap Hideyoshi memotong perkataan Yuuko dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Ane ue, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa merayumu." ucapnya sambil terus memeluk Yuuko.

"Hah, sudah kuduga," komentar Yuuko dengan senyum kemenangan. "Kau ini memang pay-"

"Bukan seperti itu!" potong Hideyoshi lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yuuko tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa merayumu karena aku…" Hideyoshi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sang kakak dengan lembut. "Itu karena aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa disetarakan denganmu, Ane ue,"

"Hi-Hideyoshi…" ucap Yuuko terkejut dan mulai blushing.

Sambil terus menatap Yuuko, Hideyoshi meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ketika aku ingin membandingkanmu dengan bunga, maka bunga itu tidak secantik dirimu. Ketika aku ingin membandingkanmu dengan cokelat, maka cokelat itu tidak semanis dirimu. Ketika aku ingin membandingkanmu dengan berlian, itupun tidak sama harganya dengan dirimu. Tidak ada yang seperti dirimu, Aneue,"

"Hi-HideYoshii,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Ane ue," ucap Hideyoshi sambil mengecup tangan Yuuko.

Blush!

Ucapan dan gerakan yang barusan benar-benar membuat Yuuko shock dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Hi-Hideyoshi… aku…" Yuuko tidak bisa berkata banyak menanggapi perkataan Hideyoshi padanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai," ucap Hideyoshi dan mundur perlahan dari hadapan Yuuko dan membuatnya cengo.

"He! Ja-jadi, yang barusan tadi…" ucap Yuuko dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Hum. Yang tadi itu hanya rayuan saja. Bagaimana aktingku, hebatkan?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aha ahaha… jadi yang tadi itu cuma pura-pura ya," tawa Yuuko garing.

"Kau tidak menggap yang tadi itu serius kan Ane ue?" tanya Hideyoshi menyipitkan matanya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" sangkalnya dengan gerogi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" ucap Yuuko dan langsung keluar dari kelas dan memegangi jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat . "Aktingmu memang hebat Hideyoshi. Aku berharap suatu saat akan ada pria yang benar-benar berkata seperti itu padaku." gumam Yuuko sambil terus berjalan menjauh.

"Hideyoshi, kau tadi benar-benar terlihat seperti pria sejati," puji Akihisa sambil menepuk punggung temannya itu.

"Aku ini memang pria," jawab Hideyoshi sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Yang terakhir," ucap Tetsujin sambil melihat kearah Mutsulini.

"Aiko Kudou," panggil Mutsulini dengan suara serak khas miliknya.

"Iya iya," jawab Aiko dengan nada riang seperti biasa.

"Kalau aku melihatmu, aku ingat pantsu," ucap Mutsulini dengan wajah memerah.

Tidak bisakah dia memikirkan hal lain?!

"Pantsu?" tanya Aiko sambil memiringkan kepala dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"Pantsu. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lihat. Aku sangat ingin melihat panstu milikmu maksudku ingin melihatmu, seperti aku sangat ingin melihat pantsu milikmu,"

Sedikit terdengar aneh, tapi sepertinya Aiko cukup menyukainya.

"Kata-katamu manis sekal Mutsulini-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu," ucap Aiko dengan sedikit blushing di wajahnya. "Jika memang seperti itu, aku akan membiarkanmu melihatku, dan pantsu milikku sekaligus," goda gadis berambut hijau tersebut dan mengangkat rok miliknya di depan Mutsulini.

Crott!

"Mutsulini!" teriak Akihisa dan memeriksa keaadan temannya itu.

"Akihisa…" panggil Mutsulini pelan.

"Mutsulini! Bertahanlah!"

"Aku tidak menyesal ikut dalam tantangan ini."

Plek

Dan sang Mutsulinipun tepar dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"MUTSULINI!"

**FIN**

**Pertanyaan:** teruskan peribahasa berikut ini. "Ada udang dibalik….."

**jawaban Himeji Mizuki** : Batu

**komentar guru:** Tepat. Peribahasa tersebut artinya adalah "Melakukan sesuatu (kebaikan) tapi ada maunya."

**jawaban Yoshii Akihisa**: Bakwan! :D

**komentar guru**: Kau pikir ini makanan?

**jawaban Tsuchiya Kouta**: tank top

komentar guru: pak guru rasa kau salah mengartikan udang dengan kutang =='

Yea! Akhirnya jadi juga publish di fandom ini. Thanks buat temen Sun yang bernama Randz udah bantu ngebeta fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Siapa yang rayuannya paling bagus? Sun sendiri milih rayuannya Yuuji.

Yuuji: "Kau membuatku hampir terbunuh!"

Sun : "Baru hampir kan, belum terbunuh beneran? Ahaha…"

Yuuji : "Orang macam apa kau ini?" *sweatdrop*

Sun : "Orang baik. Sun anak baik. Sun anak baik."

Yuuji : "Aku tidak percaya pada orang baik yang menyebut dirinya 'orang baik'" *lirik Akihisa*

Akihisa : "Aku ini memang baik. Apa kau tidak lihat ekspresi kegembiraan Kirishima-san tadi?"

Yuuji : "Kegembiraannya adalah penderitaanku." *aura suram*

Hideyoshi: "Aku kira akan menjadi incest tadi, fiuh~"

Sun: "Tenanglah Hideyoshi, aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu."

Hideyoshi: "Terima kasih."

Sun : "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi pasanganku."

Hideyoshi: "Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi."

Sun : "Ahaha… bercanda. Aku heran, kenapa Inoue-san membuatmu jadi chara lelaki?"

Hideyoshi: "Jangan tanya itu padaku."

Himeji : "Ano… kau ini siapa?" *ngeliat Sun*

Sun : "Aku author baru di fandom ini. Sun Setsuna. Salam kenal."

Mizuki: "Salam kenal juga."

Sun: "Kau memang manis Himeji-san."

Mizuki: "Eh? Terima kasih."

Minami: "Hei! Aku kenal kau! Katanya kau suka pairing-ku dengan Aki kan? Nanti buatkan fic tentang aku dan Aki ya."

Sun: "Itu masih aku pikirkan. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa membuat fic Baka to Test lainnya."

Mizuki: "Benarkah itu, Setsuna-san?" *aura suram*

Sun : "Ai, i-itu… Tapi aku juga tidak membenci pairing MinamixAkihisa kok. Buktinya aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk merayu Akihisa." *panik*

Mizuki: "Baiklah kalau begitu." *jinak*

Sun : "Mutsulini, kau ingin sampaikan sesuatu?"

Kouta: "Cukup berikan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang." *masih kebayang pantsu Aiko*

Sun : "Permintaan yang aneh." *sweatdrop* "Baiklah semuanya, kita tutup cerita kita kali ini dengan mengatakan…

All chara : REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
